Quorra's first kiss
by Maayou
Summary: Sam want to kiss Quorra. Will she feel something ? Bad at summaries, please read.


**Mayou Chan : Hi ! This is my first story in here ! I just wanted to tell you that I am only sixteen and that I am french, so if there have mistakes, it's normal. Please tell me I did ! =D Enjoy !**  
><strong>I own nothing, I just borrow the characters!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam and Quorra were in Sam's house, sitting comfortably in front of the TV, watching a movie. Quorra had a small grin on her lips, apparently amused by the movie.<br>Sam watched her from the corner of the eye. He found her beautiful when she smiled. When she did, her whole face lit up and she had dimples on her sweet cheeks.  
>He wanted to kiss them, and then he sighed at the thought. He can't be in love with an iso. Anyway, she did not want to be with him, so the issue was resolved.<br>Suddenly Quorra burst out laughing, making him out of his thoughts. He looked at her with a smile. "Why are you laughing ?"He asked while she did not stop.  
>"It's the movie," she replied in a jerky voice by her laugh, failing to stop, "It's so funny ! Don't you think, Sam ?" She turned her face toward him and he watched her, speechless. Instead of watching the movie with her, he watched <em>her<em> during the whole movie. But he can't help it, Quorra was so... sweet, gently, beautiful, fascinating...

He watched her beautiful black hair surrounding her sweet pale face, enjoying the sight. She had a big smile, waiting for his answer.

He clear his troat, his heart was beating too fast when he opened his mouth to say, "You're beautiful you know ?"

He saw Quorra slowly stop smiling and shivered a little, but he didn't care. He could no longer hide from her the truth of his feeling. Throughout his life, he had looked for his father. He never had the time to find a girlfriend, he was obsessed by his father. But now that he knew where his father were, he allowed himself being in love with Quorra.

Because he loved her, and he didn't care that she was an iso. She was Quorra, and he loved her.  
>He look at her, locked his gaze on her.<p>

She swallowed hard, "don't look at me like that" she said with a small voice.

"Why ?" he asked, deepening his gaze.  
>She close her eyes, "it's make me feel— weird"<p>

He looked down at her mouth. _Kiss Quorra ?_ His heart beat faster. How would he feel if he kiss her ? He wanted to know it so bad.

"How ?" He asked softly, approaching quietly beside her.

She did not open her eyes. "I don't know, its— I feel something in me, moving quickly. And suddenly, I feel hot. I don't like that at all, it's all new for me and—"  
>"Look at me, Quorra" he said. He was right in front of her. He had never seen her face so close.<br>She slightly opened her black eyes. She gasp as surprise, "Sam—"  
>"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he slowly and softly reassured her, and then, he slighly touch her cheek with his fingertips. She shivered a little. "It's cold ?" He asked, withdrawing his hand, worried. "Sorry"<br>She shook her head "No, it's not." she said and then took his hand in hers. "It's surprised me, that's all." She gently stroke his hand "I like your hands, they are so warm." He watched her, smiling, "yours are fresh, it's better", and then, she smiled too. "Really ? I don't feel it"

He watched her mouth smiling, and again, he wanted to taste it.  
>"Can I try something ?"<br>she hesitated, "Does it's hurt ?"

He shook his head, "not at all."

"Okay, then."

Slowly, Sam reach out and drew her toward him. _This feeling again, _Quorra thought. He looked down at her and he raised her chin toward him, and he reach her lips to kiss her. The feel of her mouth on his was electric, and he wrapped his arm around her. Quorra slowly opened her mouth, and the kiss deepens. She tasted like heaven. He loved her, really, really love her.

He broke the kiss for air. He look at her, with a big smile and she wasn't even breathless. "Why did you stopped it ?" she asked, leaning her head on one side, "that was amazing, i've never felt something like that."  
>"I needed to breath," he replied with a laugh. "Of course it was"<p>

"So...," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, surprising him, "We start again ?"

He grinned. "Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>So ? How was that ? Review are loved ! :D<strong>


End file.
